1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for control of switching of a storage system.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, as a method of performing a switching of a storage system, for example, a method has been known that a host reads out data (some system information and user data) migrated from a storage device of a storage system before switching and then writes the read out data in a storage device of the storage system after switching (Patent Document 1)    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-102374